


You Can't Have Your Cake and Feed Her Too

by yummy_cummy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eating, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Implied Relationship, Mouth Kink, This probably doesn't need to be mature but you wouldn't read this to your mom, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummy_cummy/pseuds/yummy_cummy
Summary: Hana and Brigitte have a feeding session ft. gamer time
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 18





	You Can't Have Your Cake and Feed Her Too

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished work. Last updated 30 March 2020  
It's only one line I'm sorry

Hana was young, and down for anything. Despite the weight of the world on her shoulders, "D.va" was set on enjoying her youth. So when she met Brigitte, Hana knew she would be in for something fun. Knowing Reinhardt, Brigitte was bound to be plenty outgoing, headstrong and adventurous. 

Oh, and would probably share the same massive appetite as her armored, hammer-wielding counterpart.

* * *

While Hana was thin, Brigitte was more broad. Hana svelte, Brigitte sturdy. Fan of soda, fan of beer. Small, tall. Complementary in every thinkable way, the young women enjoyed each other's company. They would talk about mechanics together, stories about other Overwatch members. But they would also talk about relationships, things you wouldn't want your godfather overhearing. Conversations devolving - or evolving, if you so choose - into gripes about sexual frustration and acts of experimentation. Hana fit so nicely in Brigitte's strong arms, especially as the little spoon, whether it was Brigitte's hand over Hana's small breast or their mouths locked in a kiss. While she loved that Brigitte could sling her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, she also loved when the bright squire wanted to be the little spoon, taken care of, ever so vulnerable but safe in Hana's care.

On this day, D.va was showing off her precision gaming skills to Ms. Lindholm, laying in her lap with the strong hands wrapped around her. Brigitte watched the screen intently as enemies disappeared, the intense button clicking of the controller corresponding with various _pew_s and other sound effects.

"You're good at this one too, huh Hana?"

She chuckled, not responding as she kept her focus on the game.

"I mean it, you're like, the master," Brigitte said as she began to tickle the tiny gamer.

Squirming and giggling, Hana focused as well as she could, fumbling with the controller while attempting to wriggle out of her grasp. "Stop it, I'm going for a high score~"

"I'm just giving you more of a challenge!" Brigitte exclaimed, pulling the two of them to their backs as she tried to place kisses on Hana's cheeks.

"Ah-!"

Dropping her controller, she gave in, flipping herself over on top of her girlfriend and accepting the kisses. She laughed, and Brigitte laughed, hands on each other's bodies as a [GAME OVER] tone played on the TV beside them.

_*Bzzt!*_

The sound of the doorbell buzzing snapped Hana to attention. "Oh! The pizza guy's here! Will you get it for me? Pleeeease?" she asked as she got off of Brig who was already heading towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it" she dismissed, opening the door and retrieving the pie. The box was nice and warm, and the scent of freshly baked bread and cheese smelled amazing.

"Smells good~" Hana said, sharing the same sentiment.


End file.
